1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission device and the method thereof and a signal reception device and the method thereof, especially to a signal transmission device performing compensation by filtering characteristics and the method thereof and a signal reception device offsetting compensation and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, an electronic product will produce electromagnetic radiation when functioning, which may interfere with the normal operation of other devices and even affect human health. Therefore, most countries set regulations on the electromagnetic radiation of electronic products to thereby prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) from brining damage. In some field, the regulation on EMI is extremely restrictive. For instance, regarding an automotive network communication device, the frequency spectrum of transmission signals of such device should be confined to a low frequency band, so as to conform to the relevant automotive EMI regulations. On this topic, the current solution uses a low pass filter to filter the signal that is going to be transmitted by the aforementioned automotive network communication device, so as to confine the frequency spectrum of the transmitted signal to the low frequency band to thereby satisfy the relevant regulations. However, to the automotive network communication device, the confinement to the transmitted signal with the low frequency band also causes the loss of transmission distance and throughput. Hence, how to avoid the loss of signal transmission performance under EMI regulations is the subject of this technique filed and the present invention.